


Betrail is just the beginning

by Kimitachithepaladin



Category: yaoi Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimitachithepaladin/pseuds/Kimitachithepaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagamine Len is a rare wolf prince who is captured for a collection of rarities for a king in a distant land, who happens to be Kamui Gakupo.<br/>Gakupo ends up sending his most trusted knight to retrieve the rumored wolf prince.<br/>Relation ships blossom during Len's capture...How will Gakupo respond to his trusted knight being in a relationship with HIS Wolf Prince?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Vocaloid characters this Is just an AU I came up with.  
> Thank-you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Betrayal is only the beginning. 

I ran down to my lake to calm down...my father and I just finished arguing and I needed to get away from him, from the tribe...  
I sat on a huge bolder near the shore. My light blonde tail swishing back and forth and my knees to my chest.  
I glared ferociously at the water for a while, only to soften when one of my wolf guards came and nudged at me.  
Yuma was my favorite guard because he never bossed me, I could always trust him, and he’s not annoying like all the other wolf guards. I sat there, repeatedly petting his fur.

I decided it was about time to head back to our tribe, so I stood. The movement made Yuma get up and trot towards our tribe.  
Once he was out of sight something came out of the bushes and towards the lake. A human appeared, wearing strange cloths with lots of metal. His hair was blue and his eyes an even lighter blue.  


I should have run, but his face, the way he walked, just him being here was distracting to me enough. He walked to the lake, bending down to splash water on his face and to take a drink. I caught his sent, sweat, grass, and something totally foreign...  
My thoughts were mine again when he stood and caught my gaze.  
I froze, staring at him. Once he moved I came out of the trance and ran while changing into a wolf.

{Kaito’s thoughts of the run in.}

I was washing up to go back to the sad little camp we set up, when I saw him...  
A handsome young man about 16, with light blonde hair and gorges neon blue eyes. {I know for a man to think another man is handsome is frowned upon, but I couldn’t deny that this young person was a real looker.}  
I saw him the wolf ears and tail and knew that this person or animal was exactly what the King wanted. I couldn’t move for a second, but when I did he vanished, running in wolf form. My duties were to capture one of his kinds so I had to go after him...and I did.

{Len’s thoughts of the run in.}

I ran through the forest in my wolf form. Running because I might have been, no.....I was seen by a human. My father, the chief of my wolf clan forbade anyone to come in contact with any human. I didn’t mean to go where humans were sighted...I was so mad and irritated that I couldn’t think...because of that I was seen.

___back to the chase___

I could smell him following my trail. I was too distracted to even think of not leaving one.  


I smelt Yuma nearby just then. I ran as hard and as fast as I could in his direction. I stopped dead in my tracks. Something wasn’t right....Yuma was surrounded by humans, or at least they smelt kind of like the other one. I crept up cautiously. He was unconscious on the forest floor. I trotted up to him but failed to notice animal traps on the forest floor, covered.  


My left back paw landed right into one.  


A sharp yelp escaped from my muzzle. My leg wasn’t broken, thank the gods, but it sure was torn up and bleeding enough. I changed quickly into my human form and pulled ferociously at the trap around my leg. It pulled apart slowly, but I heard humans coming to inspect the traps. I pulled as hard as my small arms could and pried my foot out. It hurt like my leg really was chopped off. I could feel my skin tear and rip as the teeth of the trap held onto me. I could hear the humans starting to get closer, their foot steps beating hard against the forest floor.  
I just got up when the humans came into my line of sight. They saw me and ran after me with no second thoughts. I shifted into my wolf form again and ran away as fast as I could with my injured leg.  


They screamed words at each other and pulled out some strange stuff while running. While running I noticed some more traps covered in the grove over to my left. I hurried and changed course and made sure they were following. I ran through the grove and made sure to not set any more traps off.  


Once I cleared the area, I ran around some mountain boulders and hid there waiting. The human Ran up the path. One trap was tripped and caught one of the human’s legs. He screamed loud enough that I hoped that one of my tribal men heard him and came to investigate. The other humans stopped and turned to help their friend. Traps snapped all over the place and the humans frantically dogged them. While that was going on I shifted yet again to being human to tend to my wound. I slipped out of my robes so I could get to the wound easier.  


I didn’t notice a human had sneaked up behind me. He took his time to make sure that I didn't notice him and hit me from behind...Meaning he must have been pretty skilled at capturing things or a great hunter. Either way, my world went black before I hit the ground. 

___Two days later.___

I woke up to the swishing back and forth movement of the ground. There was some sort of cloth wrapped around my eyes. My arms were tightly bound, rubbing away my flesh, and making it impossible to shift. I heard voices above me and the creaking of wood. The footsteps were followed by voices that where heading toward me. I heard stuff open and close as they came towards me. As they entered the room I smelt their fowl scent and flattened my ears to my head, making sure not to move too much. I squared my body to the area they where at, making sure I didn't show my back to any of them. I wanted to make sure I could attack if nessisarry.  


They spoke to each other, and then I felt some one touch the cloth around my face. I flinched back. They chuckled to my response of their touch.The human reached out a gain and this time took a hold of my hair, grabbing it roughly and jerking it back, making me hiss at the sharp pain.  


“Don't like to be touched Aye..."the human said.  


I started to shake, Not out of fear but rage as I couldn't do anything to get out of this situation...I heard a slight shuffling before I felt heat getting closer to my lips.The human’s lips touched mine. I instantly pulled back wishing I could wipe the essence of that human from my lips. He laughed at my reaction, probably taking some sick satisfaction that he was doing things to someone who didn't want anything to do with him.  


My foot throbbed making this whole situation more devastatingly uncomfortable.The man pushed me to the wood floor making me wince as my foot hit the wood hard, reopening the wound slightly.  


“Behave yourself... You are a gift to the King after all….” he said getting up and leaving with everyone else that came with him.  


I sat on the floor still shaken up about the whole situation. I could feel my foot bleeding through the poorly made bandage. I tried to get it into a comfortable spot, when I noticed that there was some one still in the room. I turned my head in the direction of the person and waited.  


“Are you all right?”  


I couldn’t believe he asked such a stupid question.  


In response I continued to "look" in the man's direction while flattening my ears once again to show my displeasure.  


"I truly am sorry for getting you captured…My orders are strict though. I tried to stay away and not get involved, but when I saw you at the river, I had to follow my orders.” he explained.  


“You’re that man?” I said finally in a small voice.  


“Yes…I am truly sorry.” he repeated.  


“……If it’s not too much trouble, would you take off this cloth so I can see?” I asked moving my ears around.  


“Sure.” he said quietly. He carefully came over to where I was and took off the cloth quickly.  


I opened my eyes slowly blinking them into focus.  


"Thank you.” I said before I looked at the man.Sure enough it was the same man with incredible blue hair and eyes.  


“Now that I have been captured…What will happen to me?” I asked looking to the floor.  


“I don’t know about that, but I do know that the King wants you... And when he really wants something he sends me to retrieve it.” He explained. He looked a little saddened by this statement, but there was also a warm kindness to his eyes as he talked about his King.  


I took a moment to look at where I was, and then looked back to him. I moved my leg again to get a better look at it… It was swollen and even more infected.  


“Would you like some help with that…it looks quite painful.” The human asked looking at my left foot.  


“…” I extended my foot so it was stretched out on the floor.  


The human carefully came over and knelt down by it. He carefully picked it up making me wince a little.  


“Sorry.” he apologized, examining it more carefully.  


“I can clean it, to stop the infection and put a better wrap on it, but it will still take some time to heal.” he said looking to me.  


“Thank you…” I said as he pressed a cloth he'd pulled out of his pocket to my wound. The boat began to rock harder, making us both jump, and move to keep our balance.  


“We either hit a storm or we’re in the harbor,” He said quickly wrapping my leg.“I’m sorry but I’ll half to re-blindfold you...” He quickly pulled the blind fold over my eyes, not really giving me a chance to reply.  


“W-Wait please!” I pleaded, but he already left the little room, leaving me totally alone...

(Inside the Tokyo palace).

Some time while on the ship the strange human creatures made me smell this awful stuff on a cloth and I couldn’t help but sleep. Not to long after this I woke up inside a cage, unshackled and being carried. I decided it would be best to stay in human form for a while, maybe they’d go easy on me if they saw that I was somewhat like them. I was brought to a room filled with gold and fabric and many jewels and riches. The people placed the cage I was in on some sort of pedestal and waited. At the west wall the huge doors that where there open to reveal someone who was dressed very fine and held his head up high. I could tell he is a very important and respected man.  
He came to the cage I was in and smiled.  


“Is this the one I’ve been searching for?” He asked the men around the cage.  


His voice was a little soothing, but in a scary demonic way.  


“Yes your highness.” The fishy man said bowing. The scary man went to the fishy guy, looking down at him.  


“Then why is it injured?” He question giving the fishy man a cold, deadly look.  


“Uh…..He went into the traps that we set up to help capture him. We thought he would smell them and avoid them….but it looks like he didn’t avoid the one he stepped in. 

He sent most of my men to the infirmary because he made them go through the traps.” The fishy man babbled on trying to lighten his situation.  


The scary man held up his hand, silencing the lesser man. He then looked back at me. “Everyone Leave the room. I would like to spend some time with my new Pet…” Everyone did as they were told and left me and the scary man alone in the vast room. He turned back to me, his eyes where so cold and unforgiving. “Can you understand our language?”  


“Y-Yes.” Came my small reply. I tried to not get eye contact, because I thought that the terrifying man’s deep purple gaze would burn a hole right through me.  


“Good……What is your name?”  


“L-Len, Prince Len of the Wolf tribe…”  


“Ah so you’re the prince, Prince Len.”  


“Yes…And you are the ruler of this land?” I declared, feeling some of my confidence return to me, remembering that I was a prince gave me some slight sense of courage. 

"That is correct. I am Quite pleased that you know our language…You might seem like a gentle person…but are you really? If I let you out of this cage will you be my personal pet? Do keep in mind that if you run away or try to kill me I will have you killed right on the spot even if you are my favorite…” The King said giving his famous stare.  


I couldn’t help but nod my head. He unlocked the door to my cage and opened it up expecting me to jump out. I did but I stumbled slightly. I stood with my eyes glued to the floor, In front of the King.  


“Good you understand. Now my servants will wash you up, once you are finished you will return to me.” He ordered, after he was finished speaking servants came and did his bidding.  


They took me to a special room filled with water and fragrances of different kinds. There was a bunch of fabric too.  


“If you’ll step into the water.” One said. I did as they asked and went into the water. It was a pleasant warm temperature kind of like hot springs but not so irritating to the skin...  


“Now we’ll wash you.” The servants said  


The water stung all the little cuts and the huge gash on my leg. It took my breath away when the servants shoved my leg into the water, making the water cleanse the wound. But the pain was so intense it made my vision go white for a moment before slowly coming to a dull pain.   


“Such wounds…” one servant whispered.  


I couldn't really move anymore, my body felt so heavy and beaten...I tried to look at my leg again, but the servants had already re-bandaged it while they finished up their scrubbing session. 

When finished they took me to the other side of the room to dress me.  


The fabrics and jewels that were taken out of the wardrobe were all fantastic in my eyes, but the King had already chosen my clothes. A white kimono with black tight pants. The white kimono had gold, red and silvery beads and jewels that decorated the kimono, making me look more enchanting. My blonde hair was combed and pulled into a little pony tail resting on my neck. They put more fragrances on me, and more jewels.  


“There you’re ready to sit by the King now.” The head servant there said, leading the way. I followed not speaking. I couldn’t help but hope that father was doing all right, and that they wouldn’t try to come find me…These people would slaughter and imprison my whole tribe if they came here… My thoughts were interrupted when I was lead to the King's throne room once again. The huge doors decorated with giant serpents opened unto us. I was pushed in while the servants stayed outside.  


“Come.” The King’s deep voice rang throughout the vacant room. People whispered as I walked by, but I had to go to the King or he’d do something terrible….  


I stood there waiting for further instruction.  


“Sit…” the King said motioning to the side of his throne. There were pillows sitting there.  


I went to the spot and knelt down on them, Careful to not look at the King directly.  


“Well done.” He said, and then he reached for my head. I kept my composure and made sure to not move. He stroked the hair in-between my wolf ears.  


I had really become his pet… I sat there and let him pet me as he pleased. People came and went, asking some impossible things, and some small favors but no one really important, at least not until someone announced otherwise…  


One of the servants announced that one of the King’s friends would be here visiting.  


“Well then, when he comes then let him in.” The King ordered, Keeping his hand on my head.  


Once the announcements faded and ceased to come, the King demanded I go on a stroll with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Text

I waited outside the King's bed chambers, waiting for my invitation to enter. 

"Len." A deep calmed voice rang through the heavy wooden doors.

I jumped a little, not expecting the voice to sound so inviting. I pushed on the heavy doors and entered the chambers.  
Extravagant cloth and pillows met my eyes as I eyed the King's bed. In the middle of it was the man, draped in only a white silk robe.  
He had a smirk on, he could clearly see that I was nervous and distracted. 

"Come, lie down with me...I want to Know more about the place you come from." The king ordered. shifting slightly to make room for me. 

I nodded and climbed onto the bed, kneeling before the King on his bed. I squeaked when He pulled me down onto the bed, he spooned me from behind. 

"Y-Your Highness?!"

"What's your home like?" He asked holding me tight to him.

"It's very lush and green...Where I lived was on the mountain side..." I began, answering any question he asked.

"And your family?"

"...My mom died shortly after child birth...and my Dad....He's the chief, or King in our tribe...I had a big argument with him before I was brought to you, your highness." I explained, feeling a little pang of guilt. 

The King stiffened his arms around my waist slightly."

"Gakupo...."

"Sorry?"

"My name...Call me Gakupo." His arms tightened even more.

"I couldn't poss-" His arms tightened more.

"G-Gakupo-san..." I got out. His arms slackened emediatly.

"I guess that'll work..." He spoke, the sound of sleep heavy in his voice. I could feel the steady beat of his hart in his chest, and the rise and fall of it. He nuzzled his face in-between my shoulder blades and continued to sleep. 

I was shocked the next Morning and found myself well rested and all alone. 

There was a knock on the door, followed by it opening. 

"His Highness requests for you to be dressed and brought to him in the Grand Hall." A servant came in and instructed. 

I nodded, getting up and walked with the servant. He brought me to the bathing chamber and left me alone to ready my self for another day by Gakupo-san's side. 

I looked around the room,my visions obscured by steam and water, and silently started to disrobe. 

The water was hot to the touch but the burn ebbed into a soothing warm once one spent the time In it. I let the water sooth me and let it bring peace. 

I breathed in the steamy air,content with how it cleaned my lungs and smelt of cherry blossoms....wait cherry blossoms? 

Startled I looked up,splashing water around slightly. 

"Woo watch it, that water is ment for you only." A voice sounded, one that was familiar. 

"Who's there?" I called out to whoever was in the bathing room with me. 

"It's me....kaito." He answered back, coming into focus from the steam. He held a basket of cherry blossoms that he had been putting in the bath water. 

"His Highness wishes for you to smell of cherry blossoms today, so he instructed to put them In your bath...though I had every intention to do this before you got in..I apologize." He spoke, bowng his head slightly. His blue locks covered his face slightly in an almost elegant way. . 

"Its alright, I was just a little startled that's all, no harm done." 

Kaito looked to me ,his eyes searching slightly before they met my gaze. Once met he averted eye contact, blushing. 

"Kaito-san....will you help me a moment? Its a little hard for me to put on these kimonos...I would like your assistance once I am finished, if you would be so kind.?" I tried to make the situation a little less awkward, but might have made it more so instead. 

Kaito looked my way again and only nodes, dumping the rest of the blossoms in the water and went into the changing area. 

I smiled at the man's silliness and bathed my self more, making sure I smelt well enough of the blossoms, so as to not to disappoint his Highness. ,

I met kaito in the changing room, startled when he had an outfit already chosen and ready to be put on. 

"You waist no time do you?" I thought aloud, completely embarrassed that i let something like that slip.

"His highness doesn't like to be kept waiting. But then again most people don't." Kaito commented. 

I held his gaze then, understanding him a little more clearly now. I let the towel drop from my form then and let kaito assist me in putting on the fine fabrics of blues and golds. His highness never holds back when it comes to showing of the beauty of his pet. 

"You really do care about his highness....don't you kaito-san.".... I commented, reading all the signs that the knight gave off.

Kaito flinched then, caught off guard. He never thought anyone could have guess it so easily. 

"Him and I go way back.....I used to be the son of a well known merchant, who would deal with the previous king in fine fabrics and exotic finds. But the previous king found my father sleeping with the queen on one of our visits to the palace. He ordered everyone, including his queen to be executed the following morning. But before they could take my life, his highness Gakupo-san saved me and made me his knight. We have been close ever since and my life has always been his." Kaito finished explaining as well as dressing me. 

"What happened to everyone else? Where they spared as well?" I asked trying to get him to open more. 

He paused tying my sash for a moment, and then answered. "Everyone else wasn't spared....my father deserved what came to him. He wasn't the greatest father you see...I can even barley call him that....but even so he still was my father...and I do miss him....but those moments are rare." Kaito commented a little bitterly but softened when i turned and looked at him. 

"It's the same with my father.." I agreed with kaito. I couldn't help but smile at him, knowing that we where a little closer than we were before.

He pet my head, reciprocation the smile I gave him. "I should return you to his highness...remember he doesn't like to be kept waiting." Kaito-san winked as he took my hand in his and guided me off to the royal hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to put out. But I do have to warn you this is where some serious scenes come to life. I mean sex scenes. If you don't like yaoi lemons and don't like real sexy love scenes then skip it. or don't read this chapter, cuz this is when it happens. but I will continue the story, please leave comments and tell me what you think of the story so far.

It has already been Five months since I was brought to Gakupo-san's palace. In my time being here I have learned a lot about Kaito-san and Gakupo-san. And I could clearly see that there were feelings between the two of them.....even including me. I loved them both, but my wolf blood in me had me feeling strange. I couldn't tell winch one I was destined to mate with...I knew It was one of them but nothing was clear.

 

I sat by Gakupo-san, watching all his servants work, preparing for the extravagant Gala that would partake in the palace this very evening. They arranged food and decorations, and received orders from Gakuop-san in an almost flawless order.

"The food and preparations are in order, your highness, and I have confirmation that everyone who has received an invitation will be attending." Gakupo's head of servants reported, smirking at the job well done.

 

"Excellent....as I have expected." Gakupo-san praised his staff. He reached over and fluffed my hair, catching me a little off guard. I couldn't help but laugh a little and lean into the touch slightly.

"And what do we have planed for Len?" He inquired, smiling at me before sitting back.

"We have his new robes in your chambers sire, as you've requested." The head of servants bowed slightly,waiting.

 

Gakupo smiled, nodding once in approval. "Wonderful, please carry on with the preparations. If you need me, I will be in my chambers." He said getting up, motioning me to follow.

Once inside his chambers, Gakupo went to his bed, where a box laid. He opened it, a smile broke out on his face. He lifted fabric out of it and presented it to me.

 

It was a red Chinese styled dress with slits up to the hips. It came with a golden sash and black shorts that ended a couple inches above the knees. There was even a custom made slit for my tail to slip through.

"This my dear Len...is for you to wear tonight...if you so chose." He handed me the fine garments, and waited, intrigued with my shocked face.

"Of Course Gakupo-san...thank you.." I smiled at him, holding them close to me. "I shall prepare myself right away Gakupo-san." I bowed after Gakupo gave me permission to leave.

Once dressed I headed to where I thought he would be, The thrown room. But to my surprise the servants there said he hadn't stopped by in a while. I tilted my head to the side slightly in confusion. The only other place where I thought of he might be....was his chambers. But while walking past them I already knew by the smell that he wasn't there. I followed my nose, trying not to stand out while I hunted his highness down. I already got strange looks now and then from the palace residence...I didn't need them to think I was even more weird by sniffing around.

I caught a fresh trail from him and went to work. I passed through the gardens and up to the east wing of the palace. The scent was coming strongly from the very last room on the left side. 'What would his highness be doing here?' I thought as I watched the window. I sniffed hard once again, trying to see if there was anyone in the room with him. To my immediate surprise I caught the scent of soap, earth and Iron.....Kaito-san's scent. Smiling to my self, I walked back the way I came, not wanting to disturb the two of them. I'd wait for Gakupo-san to come to the Thrown room. Before leaving completely I looked to the room one last time before smiling and continuing on.

-In the east wing-

" I want you to make sure nothing happens to Len at this party....I want you to be his personal guard tonight." Gakupo commanded of his knight. Kaito looked a little shocked and hurt at his highness's statement.

"You're highness....I would be honored to look after Len-kun...But My duty as your knight is to watch and look after you first." Kaito commented, bowing low...He knew he would upset Gakupo by saying what he did.

Gakupo looked at him sternly...."I am well aware of your duties....Kaito....But I need you to forget them this once, and watch after Len....I feel someone might try something tonight..." Gakupo finished looking warmly to Kaito and then to the floor, a sad and worried expression adorned it.

Kaito looked to his king....His friend, with compassion and understanding in wanting to protect someone precious to them. "I will do as your Highness commands....But I will also uphold my sacred duty to keep you safe and happy." He bowed once again and waited for Gakupo to look at him. Gakupo nodded his approval and went to leave.

 

\---At night when the Gala was in full swing.------

I sat by Gakupo-san, marveling at how majestic he looked this evening. His long, beautiful purple hair was tied up in a beautiful high ponytail adorned with the most intricate and beautiful hair pins and decorations. His Sapphire purple eyes shown brightly as he watched some of his subjects and friends from far interacted and even approached him. As usual it was his kingly duty to entertain and greet all of his attending guests.

"Your Highness..." A Lord from the neighboring kingdom greeted Gakupo. "It is wonderful to see you doing so well." He spoke, only bowing slightly.

"And It's wonderful to see you doing well...Yuma..." He smiled slightly at the pale pink haired man who stepped down and let the next person come greet his Highness.

I watched all the men and woman mingle and dance with each other, a small smile on my lips. Once they were all settled they started bringing out the food and the Saki, to help keep every one in high spirits.

"Len..." Gakupo-san tried to grab my attention.

"Yes you're highness?" I looked to him, startled a little.

He smiled, knowing he startled me. "Would you feel comfortable in dancing for everyone...." He watched my reaction.

I looked to him again. " I....If It would please your highness....But I must say the only dance I now is my native dace...." I told him, blushing slightly.

He smiled down at me. "That should be fine....I just want everyone to see you're beauty..." He said, not taking his eyes off me. I nodded, heading to the middle of the floor.  
people got quieter as Gakupo motioned to the musicians, who picked up on what his highness wanted. The music began slowly, almost dream like. I began to move with the music, feeling it move me, just like the way my people would dance at home.

The music speed up and slowed frantically before mellowing out into an almost sad lullaby like song. I tried my hardest to feel the music and show it through my body. when the music changed, I changed my flow and followed the music. The music quickened, I quickened. I felt so alive and free while dancing, the emotions flowing through me. I could tell that the song was coming to an end when the music changed rapidly and got slightly louder. The emotions where growing and growing, nothing could stop me feeling this way. I felt so alive and happy, almost like I was running in my wolf form back home.

Before the song ended, people gasped and some screamed as they watched my form changed to a golden wolf. I watched the scared and horrified looks of everyone, confused as to why they were so frightened.

"Len...." Gakupo-san's voiced broke through the frightened crowed. I looked to him, a scowl on his face.

I looked back at the people, and looked at my self. I felt the music too much, feeling alive and free made my animallistic form come out. I now realized that they were terrified of me.

I shook slightly, the disgust on their faces cut deep, I was a beast in their eyes...no....I was nothing but a monster. Tears filled my eyes, my wolf ears plastered to my head while my tail curled between my legs. I didn't want to frighten anyone....I was just trying to please his highness and make sure that everyone had a good time....I never meant to scare and ruin the perfect evening.

I ran then when some people tried to shoe me from the room, I headed toward my chamber, knowing that Gakupo-san wasn't pleased. I could hear Kaito-san call after me, and even tried to catch up to me. But as usual in my beast form I couldn't be caught.

In my room I curled up on my bed, now back in my human like form, tears flowed freely as I replayed the looks and the nasty comments I picked up when I shifted unexpectedly. what hurt even more was the disappointing look that Gakupo-san gave me. How could I lose control like that?! I knew I had way more control than that!

The pit in my stomach grew, making me roll over.

*Knock, Knock*

I jumped up in my bed, not hearing the person approach the door. But I could certainly smell them. No one smelt like like Flowers and fresh clean air...No one except Gakupo...And by the smell of earth and Iron he made Kaito-san tag along.

"Len...?" Gakupo announced his presence while opening the door. I shook on the bed, knowing what was going to come. They both approached my bed, the sound of their boots loud in the spacious room. I trembled harder when I felt one of them reach for me, my tear filled eyes squeezing tightly.

"Shhhhh, Don't worry.....I wont punish you..." His highness put his hand on my shoulder, gently pushing it back so I was fully laying down on the bed. I looked up at him, shocked. How could I not be punished! I terrified his subjects....His royal and most important guests....let alone he chased after me, leaving everyone.

"They shouldn't have spoken the way they did...and they shouldn't have made you feel like an outcast....I apologize on their behalf." He said, closing his eyes. It was too much to handle.

"N-No! you don't have to apologize for them...they were right to be afraid....I'm a beast after all. More wolf than Human, their words are justified and their stares and frightened glances were also justified. I shouldn't have done what I did....But I wanted to please you so much and help people forget their troubles for just one night with that dance....but now they're frightened and I have probably ruined their night...." I couldn't continue as my tears came back in floods, my body shook as I curled into my self.

"LEN!" Both men in the room called out to me. I looked at them, a little startled that they both called my name.

"You are no monster...or beast...or anything of the sort. So don't even think of doing anything stupid." Kaito spoke first.

"You are precious and Loved...Please don't think otherwise. Those people just don't understand...They just don't know you like the people here do. I am not offended by your performance tonight. I quite enjoyed myself, and I'm sure everyone from my kingdom loved It too. Right Kaito?" He turned to his friend and waited for his insight.

"I quite enjoyed my self as well. Like his Highness said, you have nothing to ashamed of." He smiled down warmly at me, along with Gakupo-san.

"W-What about all of your guests...wont they miss you two?" I asked knowing that they were missing the Gala.

"I took care of that, the gala has ended and I'm having the servants clear everyone out as we speak, I never really liked to party long anyways." Gakupo said, waving his hand in a dismissive manor.

I looked at the two, knowing that I was probably the luckiest teenager in the world. I hugged them both in a tight embrace, knowing I was braking protocol, but I really didn't give a shit. They were there to comfort me, knowing I was hurting...they were like my pack...he found the his true home....and he wasn't going to let it go.

"I love you both..." I quietly confessed, squeezing them both slightly more than before. They both looked at each other, and then looked down to me, a smile on both of their lips and a gleam in their eye.

" And we love you as well." Gakupo spoke with Kaito nodding along with his highness. I looked at them giving them the same smile back.

"And you love each other too right? I mean I've seen the looks you've shared and I can tell you both have a thing for each other....I'm old enough to know I see fire between two people." I said, almost laughing at their shocked expressions.

They looked to each other, a blush forming on their cheeks. But I wasn't expecting them to turn back to me with equal smug look grins on their faces.

"That...Dear Len-kun...Is where you are slightly off." Gakupo said inching a little closer to me.

"It's true that we have desired each other in the past...but that was before a certain blonde came into our lives."Kaito spoke smoothly as he inched behind me, oh so ever slowly.

"Now we have a mutual desire....for you." Gakupo-san finished, leaning even more closer to me.

I couldn't help but blush, the two men in the whole world who drove my inner wolf mad with desire where now close to me, and they smelt heavy with desire.

"R-Really?" I asked, not quite believing that I was the one to capture these two lovely men's hearts. They chuckled in unison.

"It still seems like Len-kun doesn't believe us...should we teach him a lesson in our love?" Kaito asked, snaking his arms around to my front rubbing my sides lightly as his chest pushed into my back.

Gakupo came dangerously close to my face, a smile on his Sakura pink lips.

"I do believe he needs to be taught." He smirked before leaning in further.

Our lips touched gently at first, a electric current shot through the both of us. Letting us both know that there was more than desire between the two of them. After the initial shock of the kiss, it grew more and heated.

I gasped slightly as Kaito brushed his hands up my chest finding my clothed nipples, and repeatedly rubbed them, making the fabric cause delicious friction on them.

The same electric current came back, making me arch into his hands and gasp and moan into Gakupo's kiss. I could feel Gakupo's fingers grip the hair at the base of my neck tightly and then release gently. He broke our kiss to kiss down the side of my jaw...traveling down it to that very sweet spot at the end of my jaw and where my neck was.

I gasped, clearly lost in all the sensations I was feeling from the two. I opened my Sapphire blue gaze to watch Gakupo-san as he helped Kaito-san with the front of my very confusingly designed Chinese styled dress. they helped each other undo the clasps and open up the thing, taking it off me completely.

The chilly air in the room made me shiver, but that was quickly changed when Gakupo made me lay back into Kaito san so I was laying down on him, and he latched his beautiful mouth on one of my nipples. The shock of the warmth and the pleasure that flooded me made me moan and writhe. Witch in turn made Gakupo-sand and Kaito-san smile and gave my body more attention.

I gasped as Gakupo moved between my nipples, pleasuring them both. But my attention was diverted when I felt Kaito's light touch on my jaw. He lifted it so I was looking at him. He smiled lustfully and leaned in, claiming my lips. His tongue searched my mouth, claiming every crevice in an almost dominating way.

I broke the kiss though when I felt cool hands play at the hem of my black shorts. I looked at him as he smiled, noticing my obvious bulge in the silk shorts.

"I can see we're doing our job...but do you really see what we are trying to teach?" Gakupo questioned playfully. I knew he wanted me to play his game so I answered,

"N-Not yet, P-Please teach me MORE!!!" I groaned out the last part as Kaito bit lightly down on my wolf ear.

Gakupo's smile widened as he slowly moved the black shorts down my thighs, making me gasp as the cool air hit my obvious erection. His fingers teasingly traced down my stomach, and finally reached my pelvic bone, teasing the sensitive flesh there.

Kaito took to my neck, sucking on it roughly, leaving claiming marks all over and made me squirm with delight underneath. But nothing compared to the feeling of Gakupo's long delicate fingers encircle around his manhood and began to pump it, making even more delicious moans escape my body.

Light tears played at the corners of my eyes, not in sadness, but in pure pleasure, but his hand stopped suddenly. I looked up to see why he might of stopped. A smile of pure happiness lit up my face as Gakupo and Kaito shared a passionate kiss with each other.

They broke apart with a smile and looked down to me, noticing me watching. Embarrassed I looked away, my face painted in a light pink.

"See something you like?' Kaito Teased as he nuzzled his face into my hair. I blushed even more, knowing that I actually really enjoyed seeing them show affection.

My eyes grew larger as I felt hot puffs of air near my manhood. I watched as Gakupo's mouth descended upon it enticing feelings that I never imagined I would ever feel come surging forth.

"G-Gakupo-San!!" I gasped out his name as I gripped the sheets on the bed, trying very hard not to buck up into the hot mouth.

I felt him try to smile around me, but continued to drive me mad . They both pleasured me enough to almost making me break but not enough to send me over the edge. I knew what the both of them wanted, and I was willing at this point to give them what they wanted.

"P-Please...Kaito...Gakupo....I need to-" My lips where silenced by Kaito's, as he passionately kissed me for the second time tonight.

I felt Gakupo aggressively suck on my manhood, he continued his aggressive advances until he could hear me almost screaming into Kaito's mouth. He new I was close....Oh so very Close. One last suck and he waited for his mouth to be filled.

I moaned, screamed into Kaito's mouth as I came hard into Gakupo's mouth. I didn't want to release into his mouth but once I felt the pressure release and the euphoria over whelmed me, I could care less at the moment as I let these new feelings explode within me.

Once the feelings were gone I looked down at Gakupo, panting hard. I watched as gakupo took everything I offered and swallowed it. I looked to him, shocked that he would be so daring and felt a little more at ease as he looked lovingly down at me.

"All right Len-kun....before this really get serious....you need to let us know if we can continue.....You know what is going to happen right?" He asked caressing my cheek in his hand.

I looked at him and then to Kaito...Knowing of what the two wanted to do next..and he wasn't afraid...after all he was with the two people that he love in the world and he trusted them.

"It's okay...I'll be fine....I-I want to be with the two of you." I leaned up, kissing him lightly.

He smiled, but before he could say anything Kaito spoke up.

"Why don't you return the favor to Gakupo, while I help you get ready." he said looking to Gakupo and then down to me again.

"Alright....I can't guaranty that I'll be any good but I will do my best." I said as I looked to Gakupo shyly.

"You'll do just fine." He encouraged.

I moved to my hands and knees, making Gakupo lay back slightly as he braced himself on the bed. I began the same way he did, feeling the smooth pail skin underneath my fingertips, and travel downwards to my destination.

Gakupo's manhood was significantly larger than my own, being a full grown man, but even though he was gifted with a larger size. I wasn't quite sure how I was going to fit it all into my mouth, but I want to make Gakupo feel what I felt, so I did my best.

Gakupo gasped and moaned my name as I pleasured his manhood, encouraged, I got bolder in my movements and as a result Gakupo moaned more and even gripped my hair lightly in a loving way. I was so distracted with trying to pleasure Gakupo that I didn't notice Kaito moving behind me.

I gasped and was careful not to bite down on Gakupo as I fest Kaito's very wet fingers start to push into me. I moaned and squirmed which must have felt good to Gakupo, for his grip on my hair tightened and he did one of those hot, moan hisses.

I slipped his member out of my mouth with a slight audible pop and I went to the base of it. I licked it from base to tip,and encircled the head, playing with it slightly.

Gakupo gasped, letting his head fall back, revealing his beautiful pale neck, and made his long purple hair pool behind him. I continued teasing him as Kaito teased my insides. But when a particular spot was hit I gasped, shivering almost violently.

Kaito smile to Gakupo who shared in the knowledge that he just found my most sensitive spot.

"I do believe i'ts time....Gakupo..." Kaito said ceasing his teasing actions.

Gakupo looked to his best friend questionably.

"Yes Gakupo-san, I'm quite sure in my decision..I'll leave the first penetration to you." He spoke, knowing Gakupo's questionable look.

He smiled gratefully to Kaito, before motioning for me to move to straddle him. I moved to him while he gently embraced me first.

"I Love you Len...We both do, very much." He said as he placed light kisses on my chest.

My tail swished happily at his words. I let him guide me down to his member. I hissed slightly when I started to come down more, putting pressure on my entrance.

"Shhhh Shh, slowly, don't force your self....I want you to enjoy this." he spoke kindly.

I looked into his eyes then, knowing he truly meant what he said early about not wanting to hurt me and that they loved me....and I wanted to show that love in return. I started to lower my self onto him a little more boldly. It didn't hurt as much as it initially would if I wasn't prepared. Once fully sheathed, I took a moment to let my body adjust to Gakupo.

I love the way he groaned my name as I tightened around him and then loosened. Once I had caught my breath I started raising and lowering my self on his huge member, loving the way he stretched me and almost hit that spot every time.

"L-Len, God you make me crazy." gakupo moaned as I continued to ride him.

I could hear Kaito moving in the back ground. He was groaning slightly, so I assumed that he was pleasuring himself or he loved the show he was receiving.

I lost my thoughts slightly and came down a little harder on Gakupo, hitting the sensitive spot inside me. I moaned and had to catch my breath slightly. Gakupo felt me clench on him and he also moaned, he encouraged me on, making me shiver in delight.

"I-I'm sorry Len-Kun but I thought I could wait....but I just can't you two are just too sexy for your own good." Kaito said from behind as he positioned himself at my entrance.

"W-Wait!" I called out but it was to late, he pushed upwards, stretching me to an impossible limit as he and Gakupo were sheathed inside me.

Tears pooled at the corners of my eyes, some falling down, but once the throbbing pain stopped and they began to rock back and forth and move, the pleasure that was brought was earth-shattering.

"K-Kaito....Nyugh! Ga-Gakupo....I CAN'T!" I screamed as I came, hard and impossibly long.

I splashed my seed onto Gakupo's and mine chest. I felt as the to beneath me tighten up and release inside me as well. Their beautiful groans and moans brought a whole new satisfaction to me. I was happy to know that they felt the same ecstasy that I did.

We panted together and moved slowly together to clean each other up. Once clean we all climbed into my bed, totally exhausted with what we did with each other. I laid between the two of them, happy to share their warmth on this cold night.

"Good night Len-kun....Kaito...I love you both." Gakupo spoke before really settling in and falling asleep.

"Good night and I love you too, Kaito-san, Gakupo-san."

"Good night.....Len-kun, Gakupo. I love you." We all slept soundlessly that night, but were totally unaware of the furious intruder that waited outside My chamber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's taken me so long to update, I moved into a new apartment and work has been keeping me busy. But I'm working on updating my most popular stories and hope to continue to do so. so please leave comments and kudos!

I woke up groggy, and sore with all of last nights activities. But I smiled contently, knowing that I was loved fully and that the two men in my bed loved me as well as each other. 

'Everything has turned out perfectly.' I thought to my self, my tail swished happily beside me. 

"Len...your tail is tickling me." I heard the groggy voice of my favorite knight beside me, Kaito. He sat up, rubbing and stretching the sleep from his body. 

"Sorry Kaito, I was just remembering last night and how perfect everything is..I swear this thing has a mind of its own." I giggled, stopping my tail. 

"ugh...who's up this early in the morning?" Gakupo's voice came from under the covers. 

Kaito and I giggled slightly, knowing that the prince normaly wasn't up this early quite yet. 

"Sorry Gakupo-san...I woke up first...I think I might go to the open bath though...Last night really took a number on me..." I said, moving slow towards the door. I heard the two chuckle in the bed, content to just lay there and remember the events of last night. 

I walked into the hall, making sure to take my time and got to the huge public bath. Once I removed my clothes, I could see the results of our love making, mostly on my collar bone and the inside of my thighs. 

"Geez, those two have no restraint." I laughed slightly embarrassed. I slowly put my self in the water, hissing when my lower half hit it, but the water became soothing and I sighed contently. 

A little into the bath I noticed that there was a smell...A very sweet smell coming from the steam. 

'I wonder if Kaito put the Sakura blossoms in the water again?' I thought, content to sit back in the water. But something deep down inside me wasn't satisfied with that answer. I kept getting the feeling that I was in danger. 

The smell grew stronger by the minute, almost making it an unbearable sweet smell.

"K-Kaito? I think you put enough flowers in the water, or perfume...." I said, trying to cover my nose. But everything slowly started to spin and the smell...I couldn't get rid of that smell....

I got up out of the bath the best I could, knowing that who ever was in the bath with me...had no good intention towards me. 

"Kaito! G-Gakupo!" I tried to call out to my two lovers, knowing that if they heard me, would come. But my voice grew harsh and My vision blurred while the room became unbearably dizzying. 

"There's no need to be frightened Young Lord....I am here to rescue you and bring you home." A familiar voice sounded at the far end of the bath. 

I lay down on my stomach, unable to do anything else. 

"Y-Yuma...." I got out before I completely blacked out. The last though I could manage was that I didn't want to be taken back home...I didn't want to be away form Kaito and Gakupo....

 

______

 

In Len's room Kaito waited for Len to come back to the two...so they could start their love making all over again. He looked over at the Still sleeping Gakupo and smiled. He moved some hair from his kings face, hearing a content sigh come from him. 

"I'm glad things have turned out the way they have...and to think...If I hadn't met Len then none of this would have happened. I would still be a cowered and keep my feelings hidden...." he quietly whispered to his king, marveling at his sleeping face. 

"I know what you mean...I am blessed to have the two of you now in my life as my lovers...Speaking of which...where is the beloved Len?" Gakupo spoke, startling Kaito a little, but then him continue to stroke his hair. 

"He went to the bath...Apparently we really did a number on his virgin body last night." Kaito smirked as he felt Gakupo chuckle slightly. 

"Well that will have to change...I'm already hard from thinking of all the exploring we did last night." he laughed a little more before sitting up. 

"I think we should go surprise our little Len in the bath...Don't you agree?" Gakupo asked Kaito, getting up. Kaito blushed but nodded without hesitation.  
The two of them put on a robe and headed for the bath, both wearing a devious smirk as they dreamed of the pleasure they would torture their little lover with. 

They both walked in and notice the sweet smell instantly. 

"LEN?!" They both called for him, knowing that the smell they could slightly smell was used for knocking out people. 

 

"LEN ANSWER! It's KAITO AND GAKUPO!!! CAN YOU HEAR US?" Kaito yelled, looking through the bath for any sign of movement. Gakupo spotted something in the water. He jumped in, thinking it could be len. But what graced him was one of the floating bath trays and a note. 

"I have taken our beloved prince back...Do not come for him, if you do we will kill every single human we come in contact with. It will be a sign of war....A war that you WILL lose..." it read. 

Gakupo shook as he read the letter. Kaito reached for it, taking it from his king and read it himself. 

"They took him back....They took him back to his homeland...." Kaito let the note fall into the water, the ink on it instantly dissolving. 

"THEY WILL PAY....." Gakupo seethed, shaking now out of pure rage. 

_______

 

I woke to the familiar sound of pitter-patter, and instantly knew I was back home. I tried to raise my self of the den floor, but my body wouldn't respond to my commands. I was completely helpless at the moment.

"Kaito, Gakupo....I want them!" I yelled in my head, wanting to see my lovers. I wanted them to tell me that this was a bad dream, or some kind of joke. Tears fell from my barely opened eyes. All I could do was wait until the drug wore off or for my father to come see me. 

The smell of the den was all too familiar...It was warm and comfortable...but so was being with Gakupo...and Kaito...Their smell made everything better, but the only thing I could smell of them that was left was the faint smell from the cloths that were used to bound me. 

I could hear someone approaching, and by the weight of their step....It was my father. As he entered the den, I saw the slightly graying blond hair and knew my assumptions were correct. 

"Len....My Son." His familiar deep voice made me feel slightly at ease like it used to, but I was furious at him for his actions. 

I growled through my gag cloth, not wanting anything to do with him. I needed to get back to my lovers....they were my mates. 

"They took you from you're home...You need to understand that what they did was a sign of war..." He said, sensing the hostility in my eyes and growl. My tail bristled with hatred, my ears were flat against my head. 

'How dare he keep me from them!' I raged. 

I saw my father twitch slightly, I intimidated him...I could feel it. 

He looked back at me, shaken by what he felt come from me. 

"You actually want to go back to those HUMANS?!" He roared

"I never thought I would have such a traitor for a son...." He growled back. 

I received a kick to my gut, making me bite at the gag, holding in my scream.  
I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he wounded me. He watched me as I hid my emotions while he kept beating me. 

"I didn't raise you to be such an insolent pup." He said once he stopped kicking me. I never took my eyes off of him. 

"You will live here and continue my blood line...and if those humans ever show their faces here on my land....There will be hell to pay..." 

 

_________

"Your majesty...The ships are ready to set sail at your signal." The head general of the navy force bowed low to his king. 

"Good, we leave now." He said, his voice growing colder by the second. He was a king...no one took anything from him unless they wanted war....And war they shall have. 

The wind gave favor to their sails, pushing their boats as hard as they could handle. It was like the gods knew that something was amiss and they were trying to fix it. 

"Your highness....We'll reach the Island here soon...Are you sure you want to go through with this...We might have a slaughter on both sides if we are not careful..." Kaito tried to council Gakupo. 

"They took Len from me....from us, and I will not sit Idly by.....He's our lover now...Do you not want to get him back?" Gakupo asked his knight, slightly angry that he would be hesitant when it came to Len being taken. 

"Gakupo...I can't stand the fact that Len is away..I do love him, and I am very furious that he was taken, but there are lives at stake here on both sides. Do you think that Len would be happy if people were killing each other just to save him? We must proceed with caution and only use brute force if needed." He tried to reason more. 

"Do try to remember that the letter stated that if any human was seen on the island, that they would be killed instantly and future humans as well....I do not think we will be able to keep the peace like you wish...Kaito." Gakupo said, turning back to the sea, keeping his focus ahead. 

_____

I could smell that a strong storm was approaching, muting my sense of smell slightly. If Gakupo and Kaito were going to come, now would be the time. No one would be able to tell that they were coming...The advantage would be great. 

I tried to sit up, seeing if my bonds could be broken yet. With the den being only guarded and no one but me in it, my chances were greatly increased. 

"Len?" The familiar voice of Yuma sounded at the mouth of the den. 

I looked to the entrance, my anger boiling.

"Master Len...I came to apologize..." Yuma bowed low, his tail between his legs, a sign of submission and pleading. He only raised his head when he felt my anger subside slightly. 

"I couldn't resist my lords order to bring you back....He....He found out about me and my lover...Piko...You remember him my lord, the young wolf that has the coat white as snow. He's one of the omegas..." Yuma smiled when he thought of his lover, but the smile quickly faded when he looked back at Len. 

"He has taken him...and he told me that if I didn't bring you back to the pack, then he would torture Piko until I did...and If I still refused...." He trembled slightly, tears coming to his golden eyes. 

"He was going to kill him..." He sobbed out shaking even more. He couldn't look Len in the eyes, ashamed that he took the prince when he knew he had found where he would be the happiest...let alone the fact that he had finally been mated. 

I got my gag of, finally chewing through the damn thing. 

"Yuma..." I spoke, startling him. 

"I forgive you...My father is cruel and probably would have carried out his threat if you didn't do as he asked...And I am happy that you found your mate...I can understand the want to protect them and want to be with them." I tried to comfort him.

"But Yuma....I must warn you. King Gakupo wont sit idly by while I am here. I bet he's on his way right now to get me back." I could only hope I was right.

"He know's that my father will kill any human on sight, so there's no reasoning between them. Help me and I can make sure we find Piko and I will make sure King Gakupo keeps you safe." I wanted him to come home to Gakupo's kingdom with me. He and Piko would end up killed when this would be all through. My father doesn't take well to male couples, let alone a Alpha mating with an omega. 

I saw the shock on Yuma's face and the relief. He staid quite for a long time, before nodding. 

"He said that he would hand piko over to me soon...What should I do?" He asked, wanting to see his mate. 

"He will let you have him for the night but come morning, he will have you both killed...So once Piko is given to you, you will meet me by my lake and I will lead you to Gakupo..." I said, reaching my bound wrists to him. 

"But I need you to cut my restraints before I can meet you." I said.

He cut them and waited a moment to see if anyone heard the sound before exiting the den. He was going to make sure he got his Piko back. 

I watched as Yuma left the den, determined as well to get back to his lover. 

'My father will not get what he wants....I just hope I can reach Gakupo and Kaito before things get too out of hand...."

Deep down in Gakupo's heart he knew that he didn't want to harm anyone, he knew that the words Kaito had spoken to him where true...But it was hard to see reason when someone you love dearly was taken from you. How was he expected to not do anything harmful to the ones that took Len away from him?...Len....He thought of the teen's smile, his beautiful golden hair and his adorable ears and tail....The way that he always tried to make Kaito and him happy..

Gakupo's expression saddened when he thought of how Len would react to him hurting his clan...He never wanted to see that hurt face again, he didn't want their bond to be shattered over hurt pride and feelings. 

His thoughts where interrupted as the ship docked on the beach of Len's Island. 

"Kaito...I only want you and I to rescue Len...I believe your right...we should be cautious..." Gakupo spoke to his knight. " I want you men to stay here and ready the ship...I expect we will need an urgent escape." He commanded his men, giving a stern look to make sure that the men didn't question his decision.With that, Kaito and Gakupo headed into the forest lining the beach. 

"You're highness...I might know where to look for Len first...I stumbled upon him at this hidden lake, I'm sure it was probably one of his favorite spots..." He started to reveal a plan to Gakupo, hoping that Len was in fact there. 

"I guess it's a start...We have to make sure that no one know's that we're here..How do we get rid of our smell?" He asked, knowing that they didn't smell like anything from here, and that could be a dead give away to their location. 

He watched Kaito, knowing that he was thinking hard. His face always turned so serious and almost frightening when he thought really hard. It was so different, but a welcome side of his knight.

" I think we should probably get rid of some of our armor and maybe some of our clothing...It does stand out"..He looked at him and then to Gakupo. He started to remove his armor chest plate, watching from the corner of his eye at Gakupo. The King hesitantly removed the top armored coat he was wearing, revealing the thin white dress shirt. It was hard not to stare at his beautiful body as the clothing came off. Now all the two wore were their boots, black pants and white thin dress shirts...This way when they walked through the forest they'd get more exposure to it and end up smelling like it...at least that's what Kaito hoped happened...

"This way you're Highness." He beckoned Gakupo to follow him. They quietly headed they way Kaito knew Len had to be. 

Kaito abruptly stopped, making Gakupo almost fall into him.

"Kaito! What's the mea-." Kaito made the two of them duck behind the bush that they were by.

"There's someone at the lake..." He tried to quiet his king, straining to hear who it was.

There on the bank was a tall pink haired Wolf...one of Len's tribesmen...and next to him was a small white haired wolf.

'I don't see Len with them...' Kaito thought to himself, observing the two. They looked frantic and scared...almost like they didn't want to be found. 

"You're highness...If we surprise them I think that we can get them to tell us where Len is...But It risky..." He suggested to his king. 

Gakupo nodded in agreement that interrogating them was probably their best bet at getting to where Len was. 

Kaito circled around to the left side, signaling for Gakupo to stay there till he was ready to charge out. Kaito go ready to run out, his body tensed and he waited for the right moment. When the bigger wolf turned his back he charged. 

"Stay right there and we wont hurt you!" Kaito yelled, watching as the two jumped, holding onto each other. The big one growled but then when Gakupo came from behind, he stopped immediately, knowing who they where.

"I take it you're King Gakupo?" The pink haired wolf man asked, still holding onto the white haired one. 

"Yes...We're here to take back Len...I would prefer that no one got hurt in the process...Now where Is Len?" His tone went back to being Icy. 

The pink haired man looked confused for a moment.

"Isn't Len here? He told us to come here and He'd meet us...that way he'd talk you into letting us come with you back to your kingdom..." He explained. A look of worry apparent on his face. 

" If you haven't seen him then where can we find him...?" Gakupo asked, a little impatiently. "And why would I let you into my kingdom? You're responsible for this mess anyways..." Gakupo guessed. And he knew he was right when he saw the pink haired wolf's demeanor change. 

"I was the one who brought Len back here....But I was promised that I would be able to have the one I loved and we would be safe..." He gestured to the white haired wolf, who in turn bowed slightly as well as blushing. " I've waited a long time to be able to have him as my lover...and then to have that suddenly promised upon me...wouldn't you do the same if you had a chance to be with the one you loved?...besides, Len has already made me see that his father wont keep his side of the bargain...and in fact...he plans to kill us both if he ever see's us again...that's why we want to go to your country, under you're protection we can live our lives in peace together." The pink haired wolf almost pleaded with Gakupo, trying to plead his case. 

Gakupo absorbed everything that he said, understanding most of what he was trying to say. He too would do anything for the one he loved...that's why he was here after all. 

" I understand...what are you're names." Gakupo asked, showing more kindness to the two. 

"I'm Yuma." The pink one introduced himself. 

"And I'm Piko.." The other one said. 

"Yuma, Piko...If Len can see to forgive what you did Yuma and give you the chance to come back to my kingdom, the so shall I..." He said, letting the air become less agitated around them all. 

"But for the time being, I need to know where Len is right now...we need to get him back. I have a ship waiting on the beach to take us all back home, we just need to find him without any blood shed..." He added on, making sure that the two knew that they weren't there to start a war.

"He should have been here by now..." Yuma pondered, trying to think of why Len would be late. He was about to suggest to go to the main camp to look for him when a voice interrupted their conversation. 

"I knew you guys would meet up." Len said as he emerged from the bushes. 

______Previously at the main wolf camp_____

Len walked around quietly, trying to make sure he could get to his father without anyone noticing. 

He was going to make sure that his father wasn't going to come after him any more...and he only knew of one way to do so. 

He went to the chief tent where he knew his father was...all alone. Once the coast was clear, he entered the tent through a side entrance. His father stared at him, knowing that his son would escape some how. 

"Len...you should go back, I don't want to do something drastic." His father turned back to what he was doing, ignoring Len. 

"No father...This has to end...and it will end now..." He said walking up to his father, who turned rigged and on alert for what his son might do. Len stood in front of his father, looking with sorrow and hatred. 

"I will not be you're next successor...I will return back...I end my ties to the Kagamine clan...and to you father..." He stated. He knew that he couldn't take back his words...It was law after all. Once you renounced you're title and claimed you were dead to the clan, that was that...No one could stop you, not even the chief. 

"Len! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" His father roared in fury, knowing that he lost his son. 

"Yes, Yes I do...I was happy where I was. I've never felt the joy I have when I'm with Gakupo-San and Kaito-San...I never knew any of these new emotions here...All I knew was hatred and bitterness, and the constant feeling of being alone...I won't come back to it. I am dead to you and the tribe, as well as Yuma and Piko..." He stated, moving to the entrance of the tent. 

"I hope you're satisfied with ruining our tribe blood line!" His father roared. 

"You forget father...My sister Rin is able to mate...and I'm pretty sure that the neighboring tribe would consider a marriage arrangement between the two tribes...That is if you can let you're pride go...That way the line will continue...But what do I know, I'm just a banished prince now." Len smirked as he walked away, knowing that there was no way he was going to be separated from Kaito and Gakupo again. 

He headed to the lake that he told Piko and Yuma to wait at, hoping that they haven't left or where found by any of the clan members. 

He crouched down in the foliage when he got close to where the lake was. He didn't want to risk being found or leading anyone to the place. But when he hear Kaito and Gakupo's voice he knew that they met up with Yuma and Piko. And by the sound of it they were getting along fine. 

"He should have been here by now..." He heard Yuma say to the group. That was his cue to hurry and show himself before they went to look for him. 

"I knew you would meet up!" He said as he came out of the bushes, almost laughing when everyone looked at him with such surprised faces. 

"Len!" They all chorused, going to hug him. 

He took everyone's hugs with relief that no one was hurt and that they could all return home now. 

"How did you escape?" Kaito asked, once everyone was done reuniting with the tee. 

"I just talked to my father...and I am no longer a part of his tribe...By tribal law I am banished from the Island and am forgotten by my people. No one will come after me or Yuma and Piko...We're safe from this tribe." He explained. 

Yuma and Piko both embraced each other, Piko began to sob quietly with happiness and relief. Yuma couldn't let him go either, they were both free from the terror of being killed and could love each other freely now. 

"Lets all return home." Gakupo suggested, extending his hand to Kaito and Len. They both took it and headed to the ship. Len made sure that Piko and Yuma weren't too far behind, after all they were all a little family now. 

 

The ship ride back was a little more ruff then what Gakupo and Kaito anticipated for. It turned out that Piko wasn't all that good with the trip back. He got seasick pretty bad half way to Gakupo's kingdom. 

Yuma naturally stayed by his side the whole time, helping him through every wave that came on. Len rested up in Gakupo's cabin chambers, exhausted from the whole kidnapping situation both physically and mentally. But all he really wanted was to be with Kaito and Gakupo. Being separated from the two really took a number on him. 

Len sat in Gakupo's bed, wanting to see him and Kaito to the point it was unbearable. He heard foot steps approaching the cambers. He quickly got back under the covers, and pretended to sleep once more. 

It was both Gakupo and Kaito coming to check up on him. They went over to the bed side and peered over at him. They smiled, thinking that he was asleep. But when they got up from the bed to leave, Len called out to them. 

"I missed you guys.." He sat up while looking at the two, tears almost coming to his eyes. 

"And we missed you." Gakupo answered back with Kaito nodding by his side. Len cuddled up against Gakupo's chest and sat in his lap. 

"I knew you both would come for me." He said as he smiled up at Gakupo and at Kaito. A strand of Gakupo's long purple hair fell down from behind his ear when he looked down at Len. Len instantly threaded his fingers through it, he missed the silkiness of it. Kaito petted Len's head, reacquainting himself with the softness of it. 

Gakupo and Kaito shared a look before Gakupo spoke up. 

"Len...Kiss me." He commanded sweetly, tracing Len's cheek with his fingertips. 

Len blushed but gladly sat up, straddling Gakupo's legs while taking his face into his hands. He pressed his light pink lips to his king's, moaning into the kiss as it instantly turned more passionate. 

Kaito came up behind the two and started to let his hands wonder up Len's shirt, loving the slight gasp from the teen reacting to his slightly cold hands. 

"Kaito." Len said into the kiss. Gakupo let the teen's lips go so he could look back at the man assaulting his back with cold fingers. Len's neck was stretched to the side as he kissed Kaito in a searing kiss, witch gave Gakupo enough room to assault Len's neck with fevered kisses and sucks. Len moaned into Kaito's mouth, opening it further for Kaito to explore. 

Kaito stopped kissing Len only to trade places with Gakupo. He took over pleasing the neck area while Gakupo tried to strip him and keep his mouth occupied. 

Once Len was completely naked, both men pined him down on the bed, smiling dearly at him. He smiled back at them, happy to be in their arms. Gakupo played with Len's chest while Kaito slowly but surly made his way down to Len's member, slowly teasing it by blowing on it and watching it awaken. 

"K-Kaito!" Len begged, knowing that he was being teased. He wanted that hot mouth on him now not later not after a couple minutes...NOW. 

Kaito, hearing the need in Len's voice decided not to teas him to much, but his still didn't touch Len's member yet. He tenderly kissed the insides of his thighs, and around his sensitive areas. It didn't help that Gakupo was doing a fine job sucking on Len's nipples and pinching and biting around his chest area, leaving marks and making him even more sensitive. 

"P-Please Kaito!" Len pleaded one last time before bucking his hips slightly when he felt Kaito's breath near him. 

"As you wish." He answered back, engulfing his member into his mouth, instantly deep throating him and sucking hard. The moan that came out of Len could turn any man gay at that moment. It went strait to Kaito's and Gakupo's cock's, making them even more hard then they already where. 

He made sure to pleasure Len slowly and more effectively. They all wanted it to last and not be hurried...But it was defiantly hard with all the moans that where coming out of Len. 

Len, not wanting to be the only one that was receiving pleasure, moved his body so that he was in front of Gakupo's awakened cock. He licked at it first, tasting the slight pre-come and the saltiness of it. Gakupo gasped at first but then gave a deep chuckle as he wasn't quite expecting such boldness from Len. 

Gakupo reached out and took Kaito's cock into his hand, making sure that he received some of this action as well. When Gakupo and Kaito could feel the beginning of their release they stopped their actions and sat Len up, kissing him while they did so . 

Gakupo and Kaito sat in a way that had their cocks against each other in a sitting position. They helped Len hover over both of them. They both used their fingers first to stretch him and get him ready. When Len could barely keep himself up and he kept thrusting into their fingers, they knew he was ready to take on the both of them. 

The tightness was unlike anything any of them had ever felt. All three of them moaned as Len sat himself down on both of their cocks. He twitched a couple times but that began to lift himself back up and fuck himself on the two of them. 

"Len, You're so tight!" Kaito grunted, panting a little at the constant flush of pleasure that ripped through his body. 

"I-I'm going to come!" Len said, moving faster on his two lovers. 

"Then come." Gakupo gasped out as he and Kaito pleasured his member while he fell back down on their cocks for the last time before he came hard in their hands. His orgasm made him tighten down on the both of them, making them come almost immediately. 

They sat there, panting and hugging each other while they rode out the after shocks of their activities.

"We are not finished." Len said as he pulled him self off the other two. Kaito and Gakupo laughed at his eagerness, but didn't complain. They had sex a grand total of five more times before Kaito and Gakupo stopped. They all laid sprawled out on Gakupo's bed, completely content and ready for sleep. 

"I want to check up on Yuma and Piko...I'll be back shortly." Len said. He laughed when all he got back was a groan of consent. He carefully moved his body to pick up his scattered clothing. But when the ship rocked him slightly he gasped silently in some pain. But after getting his clothes back on he was able to make it out the door to go check up on Yuma and Piko. 

Once he made it to the door he was prepared to knock and enter. 

"Yum-" He stopped himself from knocking. What he heard was expected...but not this soon. He could hear Piko moaning Yuma's name...not like he did before...there was a difference. He was moaning his name in complete bliss. 

Len quietly backed away from their door, and headed back to Gakupo and Kaito. He figured he'd check up on them once they were actually inside the palace. 

 

After two days at sea, they finally ended up back at Gakupo's palace. No one really did anything except sleep most of the day. Being out at sea for that long takes a toll if you're not used to it. 

Even Gakupo had to stop and rest from the long journey. 

Len cuddled up in the middle of Gakupo's bed, all ready asleep and dead to the world. Kaito lay next to him, falling in and out of consciousness as he watched Len sleep. Gakupo smiled as he also lay there watching him sleep. 

"You're highness, you must be exhausted, please try to get some sleep while you can." Kaito tried to sound like he himself wasn't tired, but there was no masking his level of tired. 

"You as well Kaito, I need my knight to be fully rested." Gakupo got out before laying his head down near Len, slowly falling into a deep sleep. 

Kaito followed suit knowing that everything was going to be all right, and that Gakupo was right. He needed to be one hundred percent rested to protect his two lovers.

______Not long after______

 

There was a sharp knock on the door, startling the three on the bed awake. 

"You're highness, There's a visitor here requesting you urgent attention." one of the servants said on the other side of the door. 

"I'll be there in but a moment." He called out to the servant. Len could hear the servant walking away. He looked to both Gakupo and Kaito, wanting to know who the person was, and why it was so urgent to see them. 

"Gaku-" He tried to get out but said man interrupted him. 

"Len....I want you to go to Yuma's chambers and stay there with him and his companion...I don't want any of you to come out until this visitor has left." He said, his eyes serious but he tried to be kind in the way he ordered Len to do so. 

"...All right, if that is what you wish..." It hurt a little that Gakupo wouldn't tell him who the person was and why he didn't want Len to see him. But if Gakupo said to not see them, then the would do just that. He watched as Kaito helped him get dressed, and himself as well. Len quietly got dressed and waited for Gakupo and Kaito to leave the room first before he left towards Yuma's and Piko's room. 

'Maybe it's some one dangerous?!' He let his thoughts wander as he was walking through the halls. 

'Maybe it's someone Gakupo would feel ashamed in introducing me to...' he stopped, his face saddened and his ears pressed flat against his head. He reluctantly kept walking, thinking more and more dark thoughts. He didn't even realize that he was walking toward the thrown room instead of Yuma's room until he could hear voices coming from inside.

He was about ready to hurry back when he caught a hold of some of the conversation. 

"You must know why I am here Dear Gakupo....You have something that I want." There was a female voice. He heard Gakupo grunt with disinterest and disgust. He clearly didn't like who ever he was currently talking to. 

" You and I are very similar...You collect rare and beautiful objects,very rarely people...I collect exceptionally beautiful Men...And I want to complete a set that I have and you have my missing piece." She said again, sounding almost hungry, like the person she was looking for was right there in the room with her. 

"Oh? who is said person...and what makes you think that I'll just hand him or her over?" Gakupo asked anger seeped through his voice. 

"I have many ways...I wish for you to give me your knight, Shion Kaito." She proposed, keeping her eyes on Gakupo, then looked at Kaito.

Gakupo laughed a little, how could she possibly be serious...

"I already have his brothers, now all I need is him." She tried to bate Kaito, who looked at her with confusion. He made a fatal mistake and took her bate.

"That's impossible, I have no brothers." He stated, knowing that he was his fathers only son and child. 

"Oh dear Kaito....We all know your father was a wonderful and talented merchant...but he was also an awful father and a whore of a man...He slept with many women...important women I might add, and left them with child." She explained, loving the hurt and anger that showed through Gakupo's knight. She cleared her throat before continuing, knowing that she had him under her control. 

"Kaito...I have all of your brothers at my palace..." She lead him on in a sweet voice, trying to bring some fake comfort with it. 

"How many brothers are there?" Gakupo interrupted, curious himself but still cautious, he was aware of who and what this women was capable of...

"There are Ten males other than yourself...and I don't care or know of any female Shion's..." She said, sounding board, she looked back at Kaito. 

His eyes were glued to the floor in thought...He never expected that he would have siblings...and he had Ten of them...Ten brothers he never knew of.

"You're certain?" He finally looked up from the floor, he had more of a sad and unsure look to him then hurt and anger. Most of his life he lived alone and unsure if there was any family left...but now it just grew Ten more people...But he couldn't leave now, he'd just started his own little family with Len and his Highness...If he left he'd be abandoning the two, and that was something that he wasn't willing to do, even if it meant seeing the family he never knew he had. 

"Mrs-" 

"K-Kaito?" everyone turned to the new voice in the room. Kaito and Gakupo were shocked and horrified to see Len walking into the room, shaking slightly. 

The women in the room gasped, a look of pure joy and bliss adorned her young face. 

"Len." Both Kaito and Gakupo got out before they were interrupted by the women. 

"And who is this Lovely specimen...I knew you found someone of great interest but I didn't think you actually found a wolf child..." She said, blushing and staring at Len. 

Len twitched uncomfortably for a moment before turning and grabbing Kaito. He pulled him to the side, and whispered. 

"You need to go and get your family back...I can tell that...That lady isn't a good person...Your family needs you." Len whispered to him, trembling slightly. 

"I can't just leave you and his Highness...I love you both too much." He petted Len on the head, trying to sooth his young lover.

"Are you not going to introduce us?" 

Kaito turned back, looking at the female, hesitating slightly. 

"Len...This is Countess Gumi from the southern kingdom...Countess Gumi, This is Prince Kagamine Len from the Royal Wolf tribe." He introduced them, watching Gumi, making sure to watch all of her actions and her facial expressions, he knew how she acted around new and rare people...

"It's quite an honor." She curtsied, a light blush adorned her young face. She met his eyes and sighed a little. Kaito immediately tried to hide Len behind him, trying to shield him. 

"Kaito..." He gasped, clinging to him slightly annoyed that he felt like he needed to be hidden all the time. 

"I'm okay..." Len said before tuning back to Gumi. "You said that you had all of Kaito's brothers at your palace?" He inquired again, trying not to show how creep-ed out he was by the way Gumi was staring at him. 

"Yes...That's right." She sighed again, not taking her eyes off of him. 

"Is there some kind of deal that can be exchanged for all of his brother's."

She blinked a couple times then laughed hysterically. 

"My dear boy, you're talking about Ten beautiful men from my private collection! I doubt you know of anyone or have anything of great value to exchange for them!" She laughed even more, tickled by Len's question. 

Len stood his ground, careful not to show his embarrassment and anger from her rude outburst of mocking laughter. 

"What about myself?" He asked, blank faced. 

Kaito and Gakupo turned to him, shocked that he would suggest such a thing...Especially after getting back from being kidnapped by his father. 

"Len!" They both gasped out, looking between the two of them.

Gumi stopped laughing and looked to Len. Everyone could see just how hard she was concidering the deal...as well in trying to see if Len was serious about what he just proposed. While she stared Len remained blank faced and calm.

"That is quite an offer...You're a rare wolf prince and you're very handsome indeed....But just one wolf prince to me isn't worth Ten men..." She watched as Len's face fell into sadness and some anger. 

"Then what about one Wolf knight and a Wolf seer..." 

Everyone turned to the entrance door, shocked to see Yuma and Piko there, walking towards them. 

"NO!" Len let out a confused and frightened yell. "You just became a part of our family!" He said as the two of them stood in front of everyone.

"A knight and a Seer..." Gumi's eyes gleamed with greed. "I might be perswaded with this..But will King Gakupo allow such a thing to happen I wonder." She smirked, looking to said man. 

Len looked to Gakupo with pleading eyes. 

"No Len...This is between His highness, Piko and I..." Yuma spoke, knowing the look that Len was giving Gakupo. 

"Yuma..." Gakupo sighed out..

"Piko and I are eternally grateful that you allowed for us to stay in your kingdom...But Piko and I have decided that we need to travel out and see other lands, try and do some good." He began, trying to make the three understand. 

"We also want a chance to repay the kindness that you three have shown, and if that means we are to go with Countess Gumi...so that Kaito-San can be with his brothers to do so, then we will gladly go." Piko added in.

"Piko...Yuma..." Len spoke softly, knowing what they were trying to do, but he didn't want them to leave just yet...He just go them away from his father and now they were to go to some women he knew wasn't such a nice lady...How could he just stand by and let this happen?!

"Len.." Piko called out to him, only smiling. "We must do this...You understand right?" Piko knew that he did...but it didn't mean that he would be happy about it. 

"I understand..." He finally got out, hugging Piko, and looking at Yuma.

"Then it's settled...Yuma and Piko will go to live with Countess Gumi, and in exchange She will hand over the remaining Shion brothers..." Gakupo spoke, nodding to Gumi, making sure she knew what the deal was. 

"I will send for them right away!" She clapped happily to her self...She had no Idea just how valuable Yuma and Piko were...both in merit and to the people in the room. 

"You will be aloud to stay here at the palace as a guest, but you will have a guard with you at all times when you leave." Gakupo warned, knowing that she had a habit of wondering off into his kingdom to find men. 

"Agreed." She said, standing up and curtsying before leaving with said guard. 

"Piko, Yuma...you're sure about what you're about to do?" Gakupo asked one last time, to make sure that they hadn't jumped the gun so to say. 

"Yes." They both said in unison. 

Gakupo nodded with understanding. 

"Thank you Yuma...Piko." Kaito spoke, bowing with great respect. 

Len hugged Piko and Yuma, knowing that it was what they wanted...But it was still hard to let people you basically grew up with leave to a foreign place...Especially with what they had just been through and accomplished.

"Len...Take care of his highness and watch after your self, you can be pretty forgetful sometimes..." Piko giggled, receiving Len's hug and smiling genuinely. 

Len pouted after letting go but smiled when the both of them looked so happy and content. 

"We'll be watching Countess Gumi until your departure, so there's no need to worry about fowl play with her." Gakupo assured the both of them, gratitude shown in his eyes. 

"Thank you." Yuma shook his hand, before he turned and left with Piko back to their room. 

"I will never forget their kindness..." Kaito breathed out.

"I can't believe you have Ten brothers you never knew about..." Gakupo spoke, scoffing slightly, Len nodded beside him. 

"We'll meet them soon enough, hopefully they're nothing like my father." Kaito said as he followed both Len and Gakupo back to Gakupo's chambers. 

Not long after exiting the room, Gumi wrote a letter to her brother, explaining what she needed him to do. Once finished, she attached it to one of her birds and let it carry it away to him. 

"I'm going to enjoy what those two will bring me." She giggled, twirling as she walked with the guard to her palace room. 

____

Back inside Gakupo's chambers, Kaito nervelessly sat on a chair as Gakupo and Len watched him, worried slightly. 

"Will you be alright Kaito-San?" Len asked, noticing how all the new new's was affecting him. 

Kaito snapped to his senses. "Sorry Len...I will be better when I know they're on their way.I don't know how'll I'll react to them, or them with me." he looked back to the carpet, deep in thought.

Len got up from his seat on the kings bed and headed to his lover, caressing the side of his face in a loving way, worried. 

"It'll be alright.I'm sure they want to meet you just as badly." He tried to comfort him.

Kaito took Len's hand into his own on his face, leaning into the caress, sighing softly as he could feel his nervousness fading with the contact. After a moment, he pulled Len into his lap, wanting him to just cuddle with him on the two man couch he was on. 

"You bring me comfort." He admitted to Len as he sniffed the teen's hair before resting his chin on the top of his head. He opened his eyes to see Gakupo smiling at the two of them. 

"What?" 

"Nothing...I just like the sight of you two cuddling together, admittedly it is lonely though." 

Immediately Len held his arms out, wanting Gakupo to join in on their cuddling session. Witch Gakupo quickly came to accept.

The three of them sighed contently as they all brought a soothing comfort to the other. 

"It has been a few interesting days..." Len said, remembering all that had happened the past few days and now this whole situation with the Shion brothers. 

"Yes..." Kaito spoke, sleep heavy in his voice. 

With the last of that conversation, Kaito fell asleep in the arms of his lovers. 

_______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally Updated!!! yay!!!! And yes there will be more, the next chapter will have more to do with Kaito and possibly his brothers. hint hint wink wink. and the past of his father and a new character introduction. (a new vocaloid) thank you for reading!


End file.
